Forever yours, Faithfully
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Set after 'The break up' Rachel lied to Kurt when she said she didn't have sex with Finn the night he came to visit her in New York. Now they have to deal with the consequences of that night...
1. Prologue

**NEW STORY TIME GUYS!**

**I have to say I'm really excited abou this story :)**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**

**Summary: Set after 'The break up' Rachel had lied to Kurt when she said she didn't have sex with Finn the night he came to visit her in New York. Now they have to deal with the consequences of that night...**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

Rachel was sitting in the bathroom in her and Kurts apartment and she looked on the clock. 5 more minutes and she'd know. How did she even get to this point? How could she be so STUPID to let this happen? Her life could just been thrown away by that one night. She thought about the night Finn visited her in New York.

_Flashback_

'Hi' said Finn

'Hi' said Rachel not knowing what to say. She now realized that what she'd just done was wrong. VERY wrong. How could she let it happen? How could she kiss Brody when she loved Finn?

'Who's that?' asked Finn and he nodded at Brody

'Uhmm this is my... friend Brody' said Rachel and Brody walked to them and shook Finns hand

'Hey man' said Brody 'Brody'

'Finn' said Finn

'I should go now' said Brody 'I'll call you later Rachel' and he walked away

'Come on in' said Rachel and Finn closed the door behind him.

'Where's Kurt?' asked Finn

'He's out with some friends from vogue dot com' said Rachel

'Oh' said Finn and he looked down at Rachel and Rachel looked up to him. They got closer and then their lips met in a passionate kiss.

'I missed you so much' said Finn between kisses

'Me too baby' said Rachel who was lost in their kiss

'I missed your voice, your smell, the way your body is one with mine, the way we love' said Finn 'I missed everything'

'Then why did you leave?' said Rachel and she stopped kissing him to look him in the eyes

'I.. I well...' started Finn but he got interupted with another passionate kiss from Rachel

'We'll talk tomorrow' said Rachel 'Let's make up our lost time now' and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. Her hands running through his hair and his hands carefully massaging her thighs. Finn started kissing her neck.

'Bed. NOW' said Rachel demanding and Finn layed her down on the bed hovering above her. His hands traveled up her shirt as he kissed her neck. Rachel loved the way Finn adored her breasts even though they weren't that big, they were perfect for Finn. She moaned and put her hands under his shirt, feeling his abs. _He's been working out _thought Rachel and she put his shirt over his head leaving a shirtless Finn. She looked at him with lust in her eyes and started kissing his chest. She kissed every single inch of it. Finn groaned and undid her shirt leaving her in her black bra, he quickly undid her bra too and started massaging and kissing her naked breasts.

'You're so hot baby' said Finn as her kissed her chest down to her stomach. He undid her shorts and now she was only in her black panties, Finn got pretty 'excited' at the sight underneath him

'You're still wearing too much clothes' said Rachel and she undid his pants and threw them on the ground, grabbing his member slowely stroking it. Finns hands travelled down her panties and undid them.

'You're so wet already baby' said Finn grinning

'You have that affect on me' said Rachel 'I can see I have an affect on you too'

'You always do' said Finn and he kissed her and started kissing down her stomach and lower down to her center.

'Stop teasing babe' said Rachel moaning 'Make love to me' that was all she needed to say for Finn to get rid of his boxers and slowely entering her...

The next day Rachel woke up lying on a naked mans chest and the chest belonged to the one and only Finn Hudson.

'Hey beautiful' said Finn and he stroked her face but Rachel got up and started putting on clothes

'What are you doing?' asked Finn as he sat up in the bed. Last night had been so perfect

'I need to talk to you first' said Rachel with tears in her eyes 'Come on, Kurt will be awake by now'

_End of the flashback_

That night had been so perfect, just like the old times where they were still in Lima. Planning on getting married and they made love at least 4 times a week. Life had been so simple then and now... her life was about to change... She looked on her phone the 5 minutes were over it was time. She picked up the white stick and read the word that made her world come crashing down

_Pregnant_

**So this was the introduction to the new story**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

**Thank you in advance**

**xxx**


	2. Confirmation

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**Here's a new chapter so ENJOY!**

**Please post reviews :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

'Hi Rach I'm home' said Kurt when he walked into their apartment but didn't get an answer, instead he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. He went to look and when he came in he saw a broken Rachel sitting on the bathroomfloor holding something in her hands. He couldn't really see what so he guessed it was a picture of her and Finn.

'Rachel, are crying about Finn again?' asked Kurt 'It's been a month Rach and you broke up with him remember? I think it's time for you to move on as hard as it may seem'

'I've ruined my life' was the only thing Rachel said and she didn't even look up to Kurt

'Wait... what? By breaking up with Finn?' said Kurt 'I know he was the love of your life but don't you think it's a little dramatic to say that...' but he got interupted by Rachel who said two words that scared the crap out of him.

'I'm pregnant'

'I... I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right' said Kurt 'Did you just say you're pregnant?'

'Yes' whispered Rachel, she gave him the test and put her head in her hands and cried more. Kurt was speechless. How could this happen? Rachel, the girl who was always extra carefull when it came to stuff like this. The girl who didn't let anyone or anything get in the way of her dreams and now she was pregnant.

'I don't understand' said Kurt 'When...?'

'It was the night he came to New York' said Rachel and she looked up to Kurt 'I had missed him so much I didn't want to waste any more time with talking I just wanted to feel the love again. Our love. It was a huge mistake. I... I was on the pill but I forgot it one time that week so it didn't work anymore. We didn't use a condom since neither of us had one and we were to busy with eachother. What am I gonna do Kurt?'

'I think you should see a doctor first' said Kurt 'To confirm if you're really pregnant or not'

'Okay' said Rachel quietly

'I'll call the doctor for you' said Kurt and he went to make the phonecall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rachel and Kurt sat in the doctors office surrounded by pregnant woman. Some with and some without the father.

'Thank you for coming with me Kurt' said Rachel with a sad voice 'I couldn't have done this without you'

'Of course dear' said Kurt 'I'll always be there for you we're best friends remember?' and Rachel gave him a little smile

'Rachel Berry?' said a nurse

'Yes that's me' said Rache and she stood up and followed the nurse to the doctors room

'Doctor Simons will be with you in a sec' said the nurse

'Sure' said Rachel and she looked around the room. After 2 minutes the doctor came in and he shook Rachels hand

'Hello I'm doctor Simons' said the doctor

'I'm Rachel Berry and this is my friend Kurt Hummel' said Rachel and they both shook the doctors hand

'So Rachel you are afraid that you are pregnant?' said the doctor

'Yes... I threw up a few times last week and I've been eating more than usual lately' said Rachel 'I took a test yesterday and it came out positive'

'Okay well let's see if you're really pregnant' said the doctor and he made Rachel do another test. After a few minutes the doctor came back with the results

'Well miss Berry it looks like you're... indeed pregnant' said the doctor and Rachel had a single tears fall from her eye.

'Here are your pregnancy vitamins and you have to come back in a month for an ultrasound then we'll hear your baby's heartbeat' said the doctor. Rachel nodded, took the vitamins and followed Kurt outside. When they were outside the doctors office Rachel burst into tears.

'I have ruined my whole life' said Rachel crying 'And not only mine Finns too. I'll have to resign from my classes at NYADA and I'll never be on Broadway'

'Stop it diva' said Kurt 'Look at me, You didn't ruin your life okay? Yes you're having a baby at age 18 but that doesn't mean you've ruined you life! You can re apply for NYADA next year'

'They'd never let me in again, my whole reputation there is ruined' said Rachel

'You're just gonna try and if you won't get in you can always go to another art school like the New York film academy or something I've heard they have an awesome musicaltheatre programm' said Kurt

'I can try...' said Rachel 'I can't tell Finn though'

'WHAT? Diva you have to tell him! He has the right to know that he's going to be a father!' said Kurt

'And let him walk out of my life again? No thank you Kurt. He has left me twice in not even 4 months. I can not risk my heart again Kurt. I've been hurt too much.'

'Okay honey listen we are going home and you're gonna take a nap' said Kurt 'You need your sleep in order to keep this baby healthy'

'O my god... I'm having a baby' said Rachel

'It's shocking I know' said Kurt 'Are you gonna keep it?'

'I think so...' said Rachel 'I could never abort my child and I don't want my child to get in the same situation as me and Shelby'

'Well whatever you decide I'll be there for you' said Kurt and he hugged her

'Thank you Kurt' said Rachel

When they got home Rachel quickely went to bed to take a nap. She was exhausted. So much had been going on lately. After Rachel was asleep Kurt grabbed his phone and dialed a number

'Hello?' said a voice

'Hey Finn it's me.' said Kurt 'You have to come to New York. It's Rachel...'

**Here's a new chapter guys!**

**Sorry it's short!**

**In the next chapter Finn will come to New York and what will happen?**

**Till next time! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**xx**


	3. There he is

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**Here's a new chapter so ENJOY!**

**Please post reviews :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

The next day Rachel was sitting on the couch in her PJ's watching Funny girl. Kurt was at Vogue dot com and she had taken a day off from NYADA since she'd have to resign from her classes soon anyway. She had slept bad the other night and cried a lot so she didn't look... good. Well to be honest she looked like crap. Red puffy eyes and bags under her eyes. Her hair was ied up in a messy bun but she didn't care cause there was no one who'd see her like this. The bell rang. _Finally my chinese food is here _thought Rachel who was already having cravings. She paused the movie and went to open the door, but it wasn't the chinese food deliverer. It was Finn.

Rachel just stared at him not knowing what to say and he stared back afraid to say something that might hurt her. She already looked like a mess and he didn't want to screw her up any more. Rachel was the first one to talk

'So are you gonna make it a ritual to just randomely fly to New York and knock on my door?' asked Rachel angerly

'Kurt called me' said Finn 'He said you weren't feeling well and that I should come, he sounded really desperate so I hopped on the first flight to New York'

'Well there's nothing to worry about' said Rachel 'I'm perfectly fine'

'Is that why you're in you PJ's and you look like you haven't slept in a week?' asked Finn

'Look if you're just coming here to criticise me then you can go' said Rachel and she wanted to close the door but Finn put his foot between in

'Can I come in?' asked Finn 'Please?'

'Ughh fine!' said Rachel and went inside and Finn quickely followed her

'Sooo... how have you been?' asked Finn who went to sit on the couch awkwardly

'I'm fine' said Rachel who was in the kitchen making some tea for herself 'And you?'

'Uhmm.. yeah same just... fine' said Finn nervous cause he didn't really know what to say next. Thank god the bell rang!

'I'll go get it!' said Rachel and she ran to the door. It was the chinese food deliverer and she paid him and took her food with her to the living room

'Are you expecting anyone or something?' asked Finn while he looked at the bag with chinese food

'No why do you ask?' asked Rachel

'You can never eat that much chinese on your own!' said Finn 'Let me help you'

'NO!' yelled Rachel 'It's MY chinese food!'

'Geez fine! just wondering why you suddenly eat so much...'

'I don't want to starve Finn and in case you are wondering I am doing a lot of dancing these days so I'll dance it off' said Rachel and she went to the kitchen to get chopsticks. Weird... Finn swore he had seen tears in her eyes when she said that...

'So as you can see I am great' said Rachel as she walked in the living room again 'You can go again'

'Wait... what?' said Finn 'But I just got here!'

'Look I think it's better for you to leave now before I'll kick you out of this apartment myself' said Rachel pointing her chopsticks at Finn

'Okay... what's going on here?' said Finn while he put his hands in the air 'This is not the Rachel I know...'

'Well the Rachel you know has changed...' said Rachel

'Yeah I can see that now' said Finn 'What is really wrong Rachel you can tell me'

'No I can't' said Rachel and she put the chopsticks and the chinese food down

'Why not?' asked Finn 'Look I know we are not together anymore but can't we at least be friends?'

'Not like this...' said Rachel

'What do you mean like this?' said Finn who had no clue where this conversation was going

'I can't do this anymore Finn' said Rachel who was almost crying now 'I can't have you come into my life, disturb everything and then walk out again.'

'Look Rachel I am so sorry if I did anything to hurt you but I did it all for you' said Finn who tried to hug Rachel but she pushed him away

'Did you forget what I told you when I broke up with you? I was torn about you putting me on that train and then you suddenly came back unexpected, messed up my WHOLE LIFE and then walked out on me again' said Rachel who now had tears streamig down her face 'I can't take it anymore Finn I can't have you come back here and pretend nothing happened. You walked out on me TWICE in a month and now suddenly you're here... again...'

'Look Rachel I know that what happened the past month between us was tough but you can't say that by just coming here I messed up your whole life I mean what did I do wrong?' said Finn

'EVERYTHING! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!' screamed Rachel

'Woah... wait a second there... so now I'm the badguy? now I am the one who did this? YOU broke up with me Rachel! I can't believe you're blaming everything on me! Why would you do that?' said Finn

'BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!' yelled Rachel and Finns heart stopped beating for a bit. He just started at her with his jaw lying almost on the floor

'Oh so now you are suddenly not the one to talk anymore huh?!' said Rachel and Finn finally came to his senses and spoke up

'I... We... You... how?' said Finn and he looked at her stomach that was still flat

'Remember the night you came here?' said Rachel and Finn thought about how perfect that night had been. Then it hit him. They didn't use a condom...

'It's mine right?' said Finn

'WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?! OF COURSE IT'S YOURS! WHO'S DID YOU THINK IT IS? BRODYS? I NEVER HAD SEX WITH BRODY WE JUST KISSED OKAY?! AND TO BE HONEST I PICTURED IT WAS YOU WHEN WE KISSED SO CONGRATULATIONS YOU'RE GONNA BE A DADDY' said Rachel her voice cracking at some points because of all the tears

'I... I'm going to be a dad?' asked Finn

'Didn't I just say that?' said Rachel and Finn ran his hands through his hair

'I... I need time to think about this...' said Finn and he made his way towards the door

'O NO MISTER HUDSON! If you walk out of that door right now you will never see me or your child again! I won't let you get away with this so make you decicion now. Walk away from everything like you always do and go on with your life pretending everything's fine or turn around and face the mess you made' said Rachel Finn sighed and made his decision.

**HAHA cliffhanger :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**See you next time!**

**xxx**


	4. Finns choice

**First of all thank you for all your loving reviews!**

**Here is a new chapter and remember DON'T STOP REVIEWING! :)**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

Finn turned around to face Rachel who looked like she could break down any minute now.

'I'm sorry Rach' said Finn and he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Rachel hugged him back and started crying uncontrollably.

'Hey hey hey' said Finn 'It's gonna be okay we're gonna manage this' Finn himself wanted to cry too but he didn't want Rachel to see his tears so he bit his lip to stop him from wanting to cry. Rachel Berry, the love of his life, was having his baby. At age 18. How could he be so stupid to forget the condom? This was all his fault and he was going to fix it.

'How are is this going to be okay Finn?' whispered Rachel who had wet almost his entire shirt with her tears now.

'We'll figure something out' said Finn 'But I am not going to leave you alone with a baby Rach. I'll be there for you all the time. Through the whole pregnancy and after that. I'll always be there'

'Good' whispered Rachel and she broke the hug to look into his eyes 'But I need you to promise me one thing'

'Anything' said Finn

'If you are going to support me with this you are FULLY going to support me' said Rachel 'That means that you can't walk out of my life whenever you feel like it cause you think it might be good for me. I need you here with me Finn you can't leave me again. Also you can't get drunk anymore or go out. Being a dad means you have to be responsible and that starts during the pregnancy so I want your full support'

'I promise you Rachel that I'll be there for you and our baby' said Finn 'Always'

'Our baby...' whispered Rachel

'It's gonna be a perfect little baby' said Finn and he stroked her cheek 'You know how I know that?'

'How?' asked Rachel

'Because you are it's mother' said Finn and he leaned in to kiss her but Rachel turned her head

'I can't do this Finn' said Rachel 'Not yet. I... I just need my space okay? For now I want us to just be friends who are... having a baby. I can't risk my heart again this soon. I hope you understand that'

'I understand Rach' said Finn disappointed 'Friends it is'

'Good' said Rachel 'Now can you please watch funny girl with me and help me eat my chinese food?'

'I thought you wanted the food all for yourself?' said Finn

'Yeah well I may have overreacted a little when I was ordering it...' said Rachel grinning

'In that case... I'd love to help you' said Finn giving her his special half smile and they went to sit on the couch. Rachel snuggled close to Finn and layed her head on his shoulder while they were watching funny girl and eating their food. For once in the past month she felt a little better.

_The next day_

Finn woke up when he heard someone run to the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. Finn got up from the couch, Rachel hadn't allowed him to sleep in a bed with her yet, and went to see what was wrong. When he entered the bathroom he saw a small brunette throwing up in the toilet. He rushed to her and held her hair back. When she was done vomiting she quickely got up and brushed her teeth.

'I'm sorry you had to see that' said Rachel when she had finished brushed her teeth

'No it's okay' said Finn 'I feel terrible that I did this to you'

'Yeah well you are gonna see it a lot more often' said Rachel embarrassed

'It's fine Rach' said Finn and he hugged her 'So have you been to a doctor yet?'

'Yes a few days ago' said Rachel 'I'm a month along and I have to come back in 4 weeks'

'Okay' said Finn and he stared at her stomach 'Can I?' and he pointed to her stomach

'Uhmm.. yeah sure?' said Rachel not really knowing why he'd want to do that. He took her shirt up slightly so that her (still) flat belly was visible. He gave a sweet kiss on her belly and started talking

'Hey little baby' said Finn 'I know you are still very small and that you can't hear me yet but I want to say that even though you weren't planned, your daddy loves you very much and I know your mommy does too. We are gonna try to be the perfect family and it'll be hard but you have brought and will bring joy into our lifes' and he gave her belly another sweet kiss before standing up again and he saw Rachel had tears in her eyes

'That was beautiful' said Rachel 'But why the sudden change? Yesterday you said you needed time to think about it'

'I thought about it a lot last night' said Finn 'And I realized that the only person I'd ever want to have a baby with, is you. Sure I thought we'd be at least 26 before we'd start a family but just becuase this baby isn't planned doesn't mean I'm going to love it any less. I love you and I love our baby. I know it sounds silly but I already feel connected to this baby'

'It's not silly Finn I feel the same' said Rachel smiling while putting a hand on her belly

'Do you want to keep it?' asked Finn

'Do you?' asked Rachel

'I know we are very young to be parents but... yes' said Finn 'I don't want our baby to grow up in a strange family. I want our baby to grow up in our family, but if you don't want to keep it then we don't have too'

'I do want to keep it Finn' said Rachel 'I would never let my baby go through the same thing Shelby and I went through and abortion was never an option., but I am scared Finn, what if my baby hates me? Or what if I turn out to be the worst mom ever? I never had one so how can I be a good mom myself?'

'Rach listen to me' said Finn 'You are going to be the best mother there is. Yes you didn't have a mother yourself, but you were like the mom of the Glee club. You always take care of everyone and make sure they are fine and our baby could never hate you, you are too amaizng for that. Besides the baby has my genes too which means it would love you just as much as I do'

'Thank you Finn' said Rachel

'For what?' said Finn

'For not running from our baby. For staying here, helping me through my prenancy. I really appreciate that' said Rachel smiling

'Anything for a friend' said Finn but he said the word friend like he didn't mean it. Well that was true... he wanted Rachel to be more than just his friend. He was going to figure out a way to earn Rachels trust back. He just had to figure out how...

**I hope you all liked the new chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

**Thank you for reading and see you next time!**

**xxx**


	5. Trip

**Thanks for all the reviews on the newest chapter!**

**I came up with a great idea for this chapter nad I just couldn't wait so that's why I upload a new chapter this soon ;)**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

It had been a week since Rachel had found out she was pregnant and Finn came to New York. Finn was living with Rachel and Kurt and he was a great help. He was searching for a job also so he could support his family financially. He was also looking at serveral college options. Meanwhile he just spend his time in the apartment mostly with Rachel. Rachel she didn't want to go back to NYADA, she thought she might break down because she ruined her dreams. Finn said it wouldn't and that her dreams would still come true even with a baby, but Rachel didn't want to take the risk. Today however she had to go to NYADA to resign from her classes.

'Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?' asked Finn for like the hundredth time

'I told you Finn I'll be fine' said Rachel while she put on her coat 'I have to deal with this myself'

'Okay fine' said Finn 'But I'll be here with funny girl and icecream when you come back okay?'

'You're very sweet' said Rachel and she kissed his cheek. The 'being friends' thing worked... pretty well. They both wanted to be more than just friends but Rachel still wasn't ready for it. Sometimes it was really hard for both of them to stay away from eachother. Like when Rachel went to bed she just wanted to lean in and give him a goodnight kiss but she knew she couldn't because she told Finn she wanted to wait. Finn was having a hard time too. He just wanted to go over to Rachel, kiss her and tell her that he loved her. He knew he couldn't because she wasn't ready yet so he didn't try anything.

When Rachel arrived at NYADA she swallowed, this was definitelly going to be a lot harder than she thought it would be. She went to the office where a woman from around the age of 30 was working on a computer.

'How can I help you?' asked the woman when she saw Rachel

'I uhmm I'd like to resign from my classes' said Rachel while she tried really hard not to cry.

'Name?'

'Rachel Berry' said Rachel

'Okay' said the woman 'You are now resigned from your classes is there any specific reason I should put in your file?'

'Uhmmm... no I don't think that'll be necessary' said Rachel nervous

'Okay then' said the woman 'good day'

'Bye' said Rachel and she turned around wanting to just run out of the school but then she saw someone approaching her

'Rachel? Where have you been? I haven't seen you here in a week' said Brody

'Well... I haven't been feeling well lately' said Rachel even more nervous now. Why did he have to show up at this moment?

'Have you been to a doctor?' asked Brody worried

'Yes' was all Rachel said

'Well? What did he say?' asked Brody

'He said that... he... said...' said Rachel not knowing how to tell him of her situation

'Hey Rachel you can tell me' said Brody and he put a hand on her shoulder

'He said that I'm pregnant' said Rachel and she looked down. She felt the hand fall off her shoulder

'You are what?' asked Brody

'Pregnant' whispered Rachel

'Is it that big hulk?' said Brody disgusted

'HEY don't talk that way about the father of my child' said Rachel who was pretty pissed off now

'Sure but you are gonna get an abortion right?' said Brody 'I mean you don't seriously think you can raise a baby at 18 do you?'

'I could NEVER abort my baby' said Rachel horrified 'And well actually I think I can. You see this baby was made by two people who love eachother unconditionally and we'll manage this. We can do it'

'You ruined your life' said Brody

'No matter how important Broadway may be in my life, my family comes first' said Rachel who now had tears streaming down her face and she ran away. Away from NYADA, away from brody. She took a cab to the apartment and when Finn opened the door she fell into his arms crying and he just hugged her and put a kiss on top of her head

'Ssssh it's gonna be fine Rach it's gonna be okay' said Finn

'I saw him' sniffed Rachel

'Who? Brody?' said Finn and Rachel nodded

'I am gonna kill that asshole for making you cry' said Finn but Rachel stopped him

'No Finn he's not worth it' said Rachel 'I just... I just want to take a break. Get away from New York for a while'

'Well then I might actually have good news for you' said Finn

'What news?' asked Rachel

'I just got off the phone with Mr Shue and he said that they are doing 'Grease' as the school musical this year and they asked me to direct it' said Finn

'Really? that'amazing! you should totally go for it!' said Rachel smiling

'Only if you go with me' said Finn

'You want me with you?' asked Rachel

'Yeah I mean you are the person I care about the most. Besides my mom and Kurt and you're carrying my baby. I could never live with myself if something would happen to you while I was away. Plus you need a break from the stress.'

'It's actually a good idea' said Rachel 'When are we leaving?'

'Tomorrow' said Finn

'What? tomorrow already? but I need to pack and everything' said Rachel

'Hey it's gonna be fine Rach, you can pack now and I'll help you okay?' said Finn

'Okay' said Rachel smiling cause she was pretty excited about this trip

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

'Wake up sleepyhead we're here' said Finn while he woke up Rachel. She'd been asleep for almost the entire plane ride but he didn't care. He loved watching her sleep.

'Did I sleep the whole time? O my god Finn I'm so sorry I was just reall tired' said Rachel who felt bad

'Nah it's okay I love watching you sleep I used to do it all the time' said Finn and he winked. Rachel thought about the time they were still in Ohio

'Come on let's get off this plane' said Finn and they went to get their luggage. When Finn and Rachel arrived at the arrivals they saw Burt and Carole waiting for them. Rachels dads were on a busines trip and Rachel didn't have a spare key so she was staying with the Hummels.

'Hey Finn, Rachel you both look amazing' said Carole and she gave them both a big hug. Carole adored Rachel, she was like the daughter she never had.

'Hey guys' said Burt and he hugged them too

'Let me help you with your luggage Rachel' said Burt and he took her pink trolley

'Thank you Burt' said Rachel, normally she would've refused for him to carry her luggage but since she knew she was pregnant she wanted to be extra carefull not to do something that might hurt the baby. When they arrived at the house Carole suddenly realized something

'O god I forgot that we used Kurts room to put our stuff we didn't use anymore in so we don't have a spare room' said Carole 'I hope it's okay for you to stay in Finns room Rachel?'

Before Rachel could answer Finn said 'I'll sleep on the couch'

'No I'm fine with you sleeping in one room with me Finn' said Rachel much to his surprise 'We can share your room'

'Okay but I'll just sleep on a matress on the floor okay?' said Finn

'Sure' aid Rachel and they went upstairs to get Finns room ready for the night.

'We have to tell them' said Finn when they were alone in his room

'What? Finn no! they'll hate me!' said Rachel

'They'll find out soon enough when you're having your morning sickness and they would never hate you Rachel they love you very much' said Finn

'I don't know if it's a good idea...' said Rachel

'Rachel we HAVE to tell them' said Finn 'They have the right to know what's going on'

'Okay fine!' said Rachel 'But you're telling them!'

'But I... fine!' said Finn and they went downstairs

'Uhmm mom, Burt there is something Rachel and I need to tell you' said Finn

'Okay?' said Carole

'You might want to sit down for this' said Finn and as they sat down on the couch Rachel looked at him nervously

'It's just that... the reason Rachel is here with me and not in New York is that...' Finn couldn't find the words so he decided to just drop the bomb

'The reason Rachel is here is because' he took a deep breath 'Because Rachel's pregnant'

**Another cliffhanger teehee :)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER1**

**xxx**


	6. Grease

**Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

**I am so happy you all like it! Here's a new chapter**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

Finn and Rachel looked at Burt and Carole with eyes full of fear.

'Ow sweethearts' said Carole and went over to hug him

'I am so sorry Carole' said Rachel who almost started to cry. Damn hormones.

'It's okay Rachel' said Carole with a warm smile 'I can only imagine how hard this must be for you'

'Yeah it is...' said Rachel and she looked at her hands

'Couldn't you keep it in your pants Finn?' asked Burt who looked pretty pissed

'BURT!' said Carole and she looked at him

'No I'm serious! You already thought you got Quinn pregnant and after that you'd think Finn would be carefull' said Burt

'I... I am so sorry' said Finn 'I know that I disappointed you both and we never meant for this to happen'

'We know honey' said Carole and she put a hand on his knee 'Have you been to a doctor yet?'

'Yes' said Rachel 'I'm 5 weeks along now'

'And when's your due day?' asked Carole

'In june' said Rachel

'And have you both already thought about what you are going to do when the baby comes?' asked Carole

'Well Rachel and I want to keep it' said Finn

'What?' said Burt 'That is ridiculous! you can't raise a baby, you're eighteen!'

'We may be eighteen but we can't stand to see our little baby go' said Finn 'I know it's gonna be hard but we can manage. We both have enough money and I can work while I look at options for college'

'And what about you Rachel?' asked Carole

'I am gonna audition for NYADA and some other art schools in New York in january of next year, then the baby will be almost 6 months old' said Rachel

'Hey what's wrong?' said Finn when he saw his mom had a tear falling from her eyes 'I knew you weren't going to be happy but I never thought you'd cry'

'It's not that' said Carole 'You are just so grown up I mean it feels like yesterday that I held you as a little baby in my arms and now my son is having a baby of his own'

'Well whatever you are going to do we'll support you' sai Burt 'Although I'm not happy about the idea of two eighteen year olds raising a kid'

'We'll be neighteen at that time but thanks' said Finn and he hugged him

'I'm so proud that you are taking your responsibilities so serious' said Carole and she hugged them both again

'So are you two like... together again?' asked Burt who didn't like the idea of having two teenagers sleeping in a room together at all

'No we are just friends' said Rachel _For now _thought Finn. He had to come up with an amazing plan to get Rachel to trust him again and he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were lying on Finns bed talking about random stuff

'So when are going to show?' asked Finn

'Excuse me?' said Rachel and she sat up

'Sorry if that sounded rude' said Finn 'I just want to know when I can finally see you showing off our baby'

'Finn... I'll look like a whale' said Rachel

'No you won't' said Finn 'You'll be the most beautiful pregnant girl in the world' Rachel blushed

'Well in that case' said Rachel 'Somewhere around my 3th or 4th month of preganancy'

'I can't wait' said Finn

'I can't believe you're so happy with this' said Rachel

'Aren't you?' asked Finn

'Well I'm glad it's with you but... we're eighteen' said Rachel

'I know but we can manage I mean maybe this was meant to be' said Finn 'I'm scared too you know? I mean how can I be a good father when I'm still a big kid myself?'

'Stop it Finn! you are gonna be an amazing father' said Rachel they just lied there for a few minutes when Rachel said 'I want to go to sleep so can you please go to your own bed?'

'Sure Rach' said Finn and they went to bed

* * *

'Okay guys I have very exciting news!' said Mr Shuester as he walked into the choir room. He went to the blackboard and wrote _Grease _on it

'We're doing Grease as our schoolmusical this year!' said Mr Shue and everyone cheered.

'Mr Shue just in case you were wondering I'd like to be part of the musical this year, not direct it' said Artie

'Don't worry Artie it's already been taken care of' said Mr Shuester 'May I present to you... Finn Hudson!' and Finn walked in. Much to everyones surprise Rachel was with him.

'Rachel?' said Mr Shue

'Hi everyone' said Rachel and she smiled

'What are you doing here?' asked Tina 'Aren't you supposed to be in New York?'

'I uhhmm I'm taking a short break from NYADA' said Rachel who smiled awkwardly

'Rachel is here to help me direct the musical' said Finn

'And I must say I'm pretty excited' said Rachel

'Perfect' said Mr Shuester 'Oh Marley, Jake please introduce yourselfs?'

Jake stood up 'Hi I'm Jake' and he quickely went to sit down again. He didn't even know who these people were

'And I'm Marley' said Marley and she shook both of their hands

'I'm Rachel' said Rachel

'Rachel Berry?' asked Marley

'The one and only' said Rachel and she gave Marley her 100 watt Rachel Berry smile

'You're pretty famous around here' said Marley as she sat down again

'That's so sweet' said Rachel

'And I'm Finn' said Finn who hadn't intruduced himself to the new kids yet

'Okay and now for the roles' said Mr Shuester

'Can I play Sandy?' asked Marley 'I know I'm new but I'd really like to try'

'And I'd like to be Danny' said Blaine

'Well show us what you got guys and we'll see if you are suitable for the part' said Mr Shuester and they gave Blaine and Marley the floor. They decided to sing summer nights.

They did really well, but they weren't as good as Mercedes and Sam. Also they lacked emotional depth

'That was good guys' said Rachel 'Only I didn't feel the emotion in that song. You really need to feel the emotions of your character and put them out there'

'Can you give an example?' asked Marley

'Sure' said Rachel 'Come on Finn'

They discussed about what song to sing for a few minutes. They decided to do the song that fit their situation perfectly. Rachel whispered the song to Brad, who told the other people

The music started playing and Rachel started to sing:

(_Rachel _, **Finn **, Both)

_Something started crazy_  
_Sweet and unknown_  
_Something you keep in a box on the street_  
_Now it's longing for a home_

_Now you can say what dreams are_  
_Making the time to be lonely and sad_  
_You can say what we are_  
_Now this is the season for dreaming_

But now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Who touch and color the hours  
Night won't breathe   
Oh how we fall in silence from the sky  
And whisper some silver reply  
Whoa oh oh

**Pulses gone and racing**  
**All fits and starts**  
**WIndow by window you try and look into **  
**This brave new you that you are**

**Now you can say what dreams are**  
**Wake me in time to be out in the cold**  
**And who can say what we are**  
**This is the reason for dreaming**

And now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Our touch will fill every eye  
Huge and dark  
All our hearts will murmer the blues from on high  
And whisper some silver reply  
Whoa oh oh

And now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Our touch will color the hours  
Night won't breathe   
Oh how we fall in silence from the sky  
And whisper some silver reply  
Whoa oh oh

And now our bodies are the guilty ones...

When they had finished the song everyone started to clap, but Finn and Rachel were so into the song that they didn't even notice it. It was Mr Shuester who woke them up from their trance

'Wow guys that was amazing' said Mr Shuester 'But can you explain to us why you picked this song?' Finn and Rachel looked at eachother and Finn nodded at Rachel as a 'Tell them' sign

'The reason we sang this was because' Rachel sighed 'Because I'm pregnant' There was a total silence until Bro\ittany broke the silence

'That's so cool I totally love babies, they're so small and cute' said Brittany. Rachel smiled at Brittanys comment

'Well.. congratulations I guess?' said mr Shuester

'Thank you' said Finn

'GROUP HUG!' said Artie and they al went over to Finn and Rachel to hug and congratulate them and to tell them that they'd be there for them.

Rachel walked into the auditorium not really knowing why she was here. She had got a text from Finn that said that she had to come to the auditorium. She climbed on the stage and then she saw Finn standing there. Wearing a black t-sirt and leather pants _What the...? _thought Rachel and then the music started playing

_I got chills._  
_They're multiplyin'._  
_And I'm losin' control._  
_'Cause the power_  
_you're supplyin',_  
_it's electrifyin'!_

Rachel stood there, stunned and at the same time she wanted to burst out into laughter because it looked just so funny

_You better shape up,_  
_'cause I am a man_  
_and my heart is set on you._  
_You better shape up;_  
_you better understand_  
_to my heart I must be true._

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

Finn took Rachel hand and swung them back and forth just like Rachel had done in their frist Glee club rehearsal and Rachel couldn't help it and she started to laugh.

_You're the one that I want._  
_(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey._  
_The one that I want._  
_(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey._  
_The one that I want_  
_(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo_  
_The one I need._  
_Oh, yes indeed._

_If you're filled_  
_with affection_  
_you're too shy to convey,_  
_meditate in my direction._  
_Feel your way._

_I better shape up,_  
_'cause you need a man__._  
_I better shape up_  
_if I'm gonna prove_

_You're the one that I want._  
_(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey._  
_The one that I want._  
_(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey._  
_The one that I want_  
_(you are the one i want),o, o, oo_  
_The one I need._  
_Oh, yes indeed._

When Finn had finished and Rachel was done laughing cause he looked so ridiculous Finn said

'I love you Rachel and not just as friends. I want us to be a real couple. I was devastated when you broke up with me and I knew why you did it. You had all reasons too break up with me, but I wanted to prove to you that I earn your trust again. Becuase, Rachel, I'll never ever leave you again I love you so much and this baby. And someday I want to marry you and have more perfect little babies, but for now you and this one is enough. So Rachel Barbra Berry will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend again?' said Finn and he saw she whiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye

'Yes' said Rachel 'I'd love too' and he picked her up and kissed her passionately. How she had missed those lips on hers.

'I'm so glad you said yes' said Finn when he had put her down again 'I have no idea what I would've done to earn your trust back if you hadn't said yes. These pants are really tight'

'That's what you get for trying to copy my 'sad clown hooker' outfit' said Rachel laughing as she remembered that evening

'Wanna hear a secret?' said Finn

'Well?' said Rachel who was really curious now. Finn leaned down and whispered in her ear

'I just said that because I could bearly resist the urge to rip that suit off your body. You looked totally hot' Rachel turned her head and their lips met in another kiss.

**That was the new chapter :)**

**A/N: I LOVE spring awakening so that's why I picked the song 'The guilty ones' I like it better when Jon and Lea sing it but it fit well in the story so don't go all Lima heights on me cause I let Finn sing Jons part! **

**Also DON'T STOP REVIEWING!**

**xxx**


	7. Telling the Berrys and dreaming

**Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

**I am so happy you all like it! Here's a new chapter**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

'I can't do this...' said Rachel 'I mean what if they'll kick me out?'

'Well you've already sort of moved out so..' said Finn

'That's not the point Finn!' said Rachel 'I just want my baby to know all their grandparents'

'Well I'm pretty worried too I mean they'll kill me when they find out that I got their daughter pregnant before the age of 25!' said Finn. They were just outside of the Berrys house in Finns car. Hiram and LeRoy Berry had come back from their businesstrip a few days ago and Finn and Rachel were getting ready to tell them about her pregnancy.

'They won't kill you Finn!' said Rachel 'At least they can't disown you'

'Well they can disown my business so I won't get you pregnant again' said Finn

'Let's just get over with it' said Rachel and they got out of the car and knocked on the door

'Hey princess' said LeRoy and he gave Rachel a big hug 'Hey Finn'

'Hi daddy' said Rachel and Finn just replied with a 'Hi' cause he was too nervous to say anything else

'We are so happy you guys are here' said Hiram as they came into the livingroom and sat down on the couch 'We've missed you baby girl'

'I've missed you too' said Rachel smiling

'So how have you been?' asked LeRoy

'Well there's actually something I wanted to talk about with the two of you' said Rachel and Finn looked at her with an _Are we gonna tell it already? _expression on his face and Rachel nodded to him

'What wrong little star?' asked Hiram

'Well...' started Rachel 'We... uhmmm.. Please don't hate me! But Finn and I... we're gonna have a baby' and she looked away too scared to look at her fathers faces

'Rachel...' said LeRoy 'Did you just say you are pregnant?'

'Yes' whispered Rachel still not looking up to them and Finn didn't really know what to do

'RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!' yelled LeRoy suddenly 'HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? YOU RUINED YOUR WHOLE LIFE WITH THIS MISTAKE! AND YOU' he pointed at Finn 'YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF OUR BABY AND GOT HER PREGNANT YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!' and he stormed up to them wanting to beat the living crap out of Finn but Rachel quickely went to stand between Finn and her dad

'RACHEL MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!' yelled LeRoy

'NO!' said Rachel 'I will not let you beat the father of my baby up!'

'You ruined your life Rachel! And your carreer' said LeRoy

'NO! because my dream was to be a huge Broadway star and that is still my dream but I have another dream now too and that is to raise this baby with Finn' said Rachel 'I know we are still very young but having a family with Finn has always been my other dream' and Finn was stunned when he heard this. Had she really always wanted to have a family with him?

'Fine you have your little family' said LeRoy 'But you are no longer part of this family'

'Wait LeRoy!' said Hiram who spoke for the first time after hearing the news 'Don't you think you're being a little harsh right now? I mean she needs her family to support her as much as possible now'

'She has a family of her own now' said LeRoy and he looked at her and Finn with cold eyes 'She doesn't need us anymore'

'I do need you!' said Rachel with tears in her eyes 'I need you to be there for me during my pregnancy, to support me and to love your first grandchild because I want my baby to know who their Grandfathers are!'

'You've made your decision Rachel and now we make ours' said LeRoy

'Mr and Mr Berry I am so sorry this has happened and we never meant for this to happen but I can assure you that I'll always be there for Rachel. I'll always take care of her and I'll always love her. She is the love of my life and there is no one I'd rather have a baby with than with her' said Finn and Rachel smiled at him

'Get. Out. Of. This. House. NOW!' said LeRoy 'And I don't ever want to see you again'

'Please daddy' said Rachel crying

'I am not your daddy anymore' said LeRoy 'You are a dissapointment Rachel, you're a disgrace to this family'

'Dad?' tried Rachel and she looked at Hiram who said nothing and just looked at the ground

'I can't believe you'd do this to me' said Rachel and she ran out of the house with tears streaming down her face. Finn quickely ran after her and scooped her into a thight hug. She clung to his shirt and started crying louder

'Why would they do that Finn?' said Rachel crying 'Why don't they love me?'

'They are just really shocked right now Rachel they'll come around' said Finn and he kissed the top of her head while trying desperately not to cry. He hated to see Rachel like this

'No they won't' said Rachel 'I know them and Hiram didn't even look at me. I'm a disgrace Finn'

'Stop Rachel you aren't' said he lifted her chin up so she looked into his eyes 'You are beautiful, amazing, sweet, lovely, caring and perfect Rach and just because your fathers don't see that doesn't mean the rest of the world doesn't see it'

'You really love me don't you?' said Rachel

'More than you'll ever know' said Finn and he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips

* * *

_Finn woke up at 3 am and saw that Rachel wasn't in bed so he went to look for her. He found her in the nursery, with her back turned to him singing a lullaby to their little baby. Finn stood in the doorframe and Rachel must have heard him because she turned around and in her arms lay a perfect little baby_

_'Hi babe' said Finn and he went over to them to give his wife a kiss on the lips and then he gave his little baby a kiss on her head_

_'Hi there baby girl' said Finn and he took his 2 week old daughter in his arms 'Were you up again?' and the little baby giggled_

_'She had to get her diaper changed and you were sleeping so peacefully that I thought I'd get her'_

_'You didn't have to' said Finn_

_'No I wanted to' said Rachel she smiled at her little baby_

_'I love you' said Finn_

_'I love you too' said Rachel and their lips met in a sweet kiss with their baby girl sleeping in their arms. _

Finn woke up with two lips that softly kissed his. He kissed back and after a few moments the lips disappeared from his. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend lying beside him

'Hey beautiful' said Finn

'Hi baby' said Rachel she snuggled against him

'I had the most amazing dream last night' said Finn smiling at Rachel

'Oh really?' said Rachel 'Tell me'

'I was with you and our baby' said Finn and he saw a smile appear on Rachels face at the words 'our baby' 'It was in the middle of the night and you had woken up because the baby was crying and you sang a lullaby to the baby'

'Sounds like a wonderfull dream' said Rachel and she kissed him on his lips

'It was' said Finn and he pressed his lips on hers again

'It's a girl' murmed Finn when they had broke the kiss

'What?' said Rachel

'The baby' said Finn and he put his hands on her stomach 'It's a girl I can feel it'

'We'll see if you're right' said Rachel and Finn pressed a kiss on her belly before attaching his lips on hers again

**Okay tell me what you thought about this chapter guys!**

**I DON'T HATE RACHELS FATHERS OR ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD JUST SEEM A LITTLE MORE REAL IF AT LEAST SOMEONE WOULD GET MAD AT THEM**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xxx**


	8. Doctors appoinment

**Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

**I am so happy you all like it! Here's a new chapter**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW CAUSE I NEED THOSE!**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

'Finn wake up!' whispered Rachel in Finns ear and she gave his ear a kiss

'Hmmm... five more minutes mom' said Finn

'Did you just call me your mom Finn Hudson?' asked Rachel grinning 'You can't do this with your mom' and she kissed him softly on the lips. When he kissed her back she pulled away

'See I knew you were awake'

'It's just so hard to resist you' said Finn and he smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and pulled her close, kissing her again but she pulled away earlier than expected

'Come on Finn we have to get out or we'll be late!' said Rachel and she was trying to get out of the bed but Finn pulled her back in

'Can't I just enjoy a few more minutes in bed with my gorgeous girlfriend?' asked Finn

'Sorry baby but I have to take a shower before we're heading out' said Rachel 'You made me pretty dirty last night' and she winked

'I love you making you dirty' said Finn and he grabbed her waist wanting to kiss her again but Rachel stopped him

'I really have to shower Finn' said Rachel

'But we have to leave in an hour and showers don't take that long' said Finn pouting

'They do when you join me' said Rachel as she got out of bed and winked at Finn. Finn got the message and stepped out of bed immediately, picked Rachel up in bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. After a good 40 minutes of 'showering' they got out and went to put on clothes. Rachel was walking around the bedroom naked looking for underwear when she caught Finn staring at her

'Like what you see?' said Rachel grinning

'Oh yeah' said Finn, he looked at her with lustfull eyes and walked towards her. Finn himself wasn't wearing anything but underwear. 'I love what I see'

'Well what I see isn't so bad either' said Rachel and she smiled seductively

'Not so bad huh?' said Finn grinning and he picked her up and lay her down on the bed. He started kissing her face, down to her breast.

'Finn stop we have to get ready' moaned Rachel

'No' groaned Finn 'You started this and now you're gonna pay for it miss Berry' and he closed his lips around one nipple, sucking on it and slowely massaged the other breast with his hands. He kissed all the way down to her lady parts.

'You're secretly liking this aren't you?' asked Finn grinning as he saw how wet she was. He started teasing her and Rachel moaned out his name and told him to stop teasing her. She was almost at the edge when Finn stopped, pulled down his boxers and slowely entered her. He fit so well in her it was like they were made for eachother. Slowely pumping in and out of her he groaned her name and kissed her hard on the lips. Rachel and Finn screamed eachothers names as they came and Finn collapsed on the bed.

'That was amazing' said Finn his breathing heavily and he looked at Rachel who lay there in the same condition as he was with her eyes closed

'I love morning sex' said Rachel and she opened her eyes and looked at Finn 'But now I have to shower again'

'I'll help you' offered Finn

'That'll only get me dirtier I'm going to take an actual shower now Finn' said Rachel and she winked at him before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

They were 20 minutes late for their doctors appointed because of the whole 'morning sex' thing

'Hi sorry we're late' said Rachel to the assistant at the doctors office 'We have an appointment with doctor Simons'

'Take a seat he'll be right with you' said the nurse.

'This is all your fault' whispered Rachel to Finn

'What? You were the one seducing me with your hot body' whipered Finn back and Rachel didn't say anything back. Simply because she knew he was right.

'Rachel Berry?' called the nurse

'That's us' said Rachel and she took Finns hand and walked into the doctors office where doctor Simons was already waiting for them.

'Hi Rachel' said the doctor and he shook her hand 'And you are?'

'Finn Hudson' said Finn and he shook the doctors hand also 'Father of the baby'

'I see' said the doctor 'Have a seat' and they sat down and Rachel lay down in the chair

'So Rachel have you had any morning sickness yet?' asked the doctor

'Yes but not a lot though. is that bad?' asked Rachel

'No not at all it just means that you don't have a gag reflex' said the doctor

'Well that's true' said Rachel

'Any other symptoms?' asked the doctor

'Well I've been wanting to eat meat but I'm a vegan so is that weird?' asked Rachel

'That's perfectly normal' said the doctor 'And for the baby it would probably be better if you gave up your vegan diet'

'I'll try' said Rachel who didn't like the idea of eating meat at all

'Now let's have a look at your baby shall we?' said the doctor and Rachel pulled her shirt up. Before the doctor put gel on her stomach Finn couldn't resist giving her stomach a kiss and Rachel smiled at how much his ideas of having this baby had changed. Rachel shivered at the cold gel that the doctor put on her stomach. The doctor scanned her stomach and a few moments later a fade picture appeared on the screen.

'Well as far as I can see your baby is perfectly healthy and developing properly' said the docter and he pointed to the screen 'See this little thing here that looks like a peanut? That's your baby' Finn and Rachel had tears in their eyes. They finally saw the little life they had created, it was so small and yet already so loved.

'And this' said the doctor and he set some things on the computer 'Is the heartbeat' and a soft rithm of a pounting heart filled the room. It was the most beautiful sound both of them had ever heard. This made the baby so much more real. It was a real life growing inside of Rachel

'How many copies of the sonogram do you want?' asked the doctor

'4 please' said Rachel her eyes not leaving the screen

'I'll be right back' said the doctor and he walked out of the office

'This is no mistake Finn' said Rachel and she looked at Finn. She saw he had tears streaming down his face also and he grabbed her hand 'This baby may be unexpected but it's not a mistake. Something this beautiful can't be called a mistake'

'It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen' said Finn 'I love you so freaking much' and Rachel grabbed his face and kissed his with so much passion it blew him away

'I love you too' said Rachel as they broke the kiss

**I am not a really talented smut writer but I tried my best!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW :)**

**Thank you for reading and see you next time!**

**xx**


	9. An unexpected guest

**Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

**I am so happy you all like it! Here's a new chapter**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW CAUSE I NEED THOSE! I know I sounds really desperate but I need them ;)**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

_Two months later_

'FINN GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!' yelled Rachel and Finn came running to the 'bedroom'

'What is it? Do you need something? Icecream? strawberries? Is the baby coming? o my god the baby is coming isn't it?!' said Finn

'Finn breath!' said Rachel 'And for god sake seriously Finn? the baby is coming? I'm 4 months along'

'I'm sorry I just panicked cause you never suddenly yell at me' said Finn 'But why did you call me?'

'Because I want to show you something' said Rachel and she pulled her shirt up to reveal a slight baby bump

'you...you're showing'' said Finn mesmerized 'You're showing! my girlfriend is showing ! O my god i love you so much Rach' and he picked her up and pressed his lips on hers

'Yeah well don't get too excited in a few months I'll look like a whale and then you won't be so happy anymore' said Rachel

'I will always be happy with you babe' said Finn 'And you won't look like a whale only ugly pregnant woman look like whales you'll look like a cute beautiful pregnant woman'

'Thank you Finn I love you so much' said Rachel and she kissed him again. When they broke the kiss Finn sat on his knees and slightly stroke Rachels small baby bump, it was barely visible but it was still there. He kissed it softly and said

'Hi little one I am so happy you finally show yourself a little more to the world and you'll only show yourself more and more and I can't wait for that. Mommy and I love you so much' and he pressed another kiss on her stomach before standing up again. He pressed his forehead against Rachels

'I'm gonna try and be a good father Rachel I promise' said Finn

'You will be a good father' said Rachel 'The best'

'I love you so much' said Finn

'I love you too' said Rachel smiling

* * *

Finn rubbed his eyes. What the heck was he doing in a supermarket at 4 am? O right his pregnant girlfriend had woken him up and told him to get her icecream and strawberries. While he was getting it he had already gotten 3 texts saying that she also wanted pickles, sour cream and crisps. This girl had the weirdest cravings. He sighed as he went to stand in the line to pay again

'Your girlfriend pregnant?' asked an older woman behind him. Finn turned around, it was a woman somewhere near the age of 40. What did she want?

'Uhmm yeah' said Finn 'How'd you know?'

'You stepped out of the line 3 times already and each time after you got a text' said the woman 'I recognize it because I'd do the same with my husband and the fact that you're buying the weirdest combination of food and you're shopping for groceries at 4 am' was this woman stalking him or something? Cause this was creepy

'Uhmm Okaaay...' said Finn

'Ow sorry if I seem like a stalker or anything' said the woman 'It's just that you seem really young and I just wanted to check'

'Yeah.. I'm eighteen' said Finn

'Eighteen? and you're already becoming a father?' said the woman 'And you and that girl are still together?'

'Yes and we're planning on keeping the baby' said Finn 'Rachel is the love of my life and this baby may be unexpetced but I will love it just as much as I would've loved it if it would've come a few years later'

'Now that's love' said the woman 'Your girlfriend's very lucky'

'Thank you' said Finn and he paid for the food and went home.

_15 minutes later when Finn arrived at the apartment_

'Thank god you're home! your pregnant girlfriend wouldn't stop complaining about her cravings!' said Kurt when Finn walked into their apartment

'I can't help it I'm bearing Finns kid!' said Rachel offened 'Did you get everything I asked for?'

'It's all in the bag' said Finn and he gave Rachel the bag

'Weren't you asleep when I left?' said Finn

'Yeah but Rachel here woke me up whining about all different kinds of food' said Kurt and he jawned

'Thank goodness you're back I don't think I could've gone another 2 minutes without icecream' said Rachel and she went to the kitchen to get a spoon. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'Who could that be? It's 4 am!' said Finn, when he opened the door he saw a familiar face standing there

'Yo the puckasaurus is in tha house!' said Puck and he walked inside

'Wha... Puck?' said Finn

'The one and only' said Puck grinning and Rachel came out of the kitchen with a surprised look on her face

'What are you doing here? I thought you were in California?' said Rachel

'Didn't work for me' said Puck 'Turns out poolcleaning doesn't make enough money to pay rent and food so I got kicked out. I used my last money to book a flight here so I'm staying with you guys'

'But... but we don't have enough space and..' said Rachel but she got interrupted

'Oh relax Berry I'll sleep on the couch and I'll get a job in a bar or something so I can help you pay the rent' said Puck

'Well Rach and I are moving out soon so you can have our space then' said Finn

'What? Why?' said Puck

'Be cause Finn and I are expecting a baby' said Rachel smiling and she put her free hand on her small babybump. Puck took a closer look and he could indeed see a slight baby bump.

'I knew you'd knock her up sooner or later!' said Puck 'Nice' and he held his hand up for Finn to give him a highfive but Finn just looked at him with a _What the fuck dude?! _expression

'Finn didn't 'knock me up'' said Rachel 'We are very happy with this baby'

'Yes we are' said Finn who had wrapped his arms around Rachels waist and rested his hands on her baby bump. He kissed her hair

'Well congrats then I guess' said Puck a little confussed

'Thanks man and you can stay here on one condition!' said Finn

'And that is?' said puck

'You are NOT bringing girls over every night' said Finn 'There are people in this apartment who would like to get some sleep'

'Like you and Berry are quiet' said Puck

'Like you'd know!' said Rachel

'Oh trust me I know' said Puck 'I still remember Britts birthday party during senior year? You sure are loud Rach we could hear you downstairs' and Rachel looked away embarrassed

'Don't worry babe it's totally hot when you scream my name' whispered Finn in Rachels ear

'So we have a deal?' said Finn

'Okay fine! I'll just go home with the chicks then' said Puck

**And Puck has arrived in NYC!**

**What did you guys think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xxx**


	10. Our little baby

**Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

**I am so happy you all like it! Here's a new chapter**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW CAUSE I NEED THOSE! I know I sounds really desperate but I need them ;)**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

Rachel woke up when she felt soft kisses on her stomach and between those kisses she heard a voice say

'Hey little baby, I'm really sorry if I poked you last night but I was busy making love to your mommy. She's the most beautiful and loving person you'll ever meet and I know she loves you very much. We're so excited to find out if you're a little girl or a little boy, it doesn't really matter though because I'll love you no matter what'

after that she felt a kiss on her stomach again and a hand softly stroking it. Rachel decided to open her eyes and she saw her boyfriend lying with his ear on her stomach

'That was so sweet Finn' said Rachel

'Rachel!' said Finn and he shot up 'Did.. did you hear that?'

'Yes and it was one of the cutest things in the world' said Rachel 'What were you doing though?'

'I... I was trying to hear the baby' admited Finn ashamed because he knew that wasn't possible 'I know it's impossible but I want to be as close to our baby as I can get'

'you are going to be the best dad in the world' said Rachel and she grabbed his head between her hands and kissed him full on the lips 'And you're also the best boyfriend in the world'

'I'm trying' said Finn grinning and he kissed his gorgeous naked girlfriend again and he rolled on top of her

'Ready for some morning sex?' asked Finn

'I was born ready' said Rachel and she kissed him while running her hands over his chest. Finns hands found her breasts and started playing with them, but before they could get any further they heard someone screech behind them

'O my gaga! MY EYES! I am traumatized for life!' screamed Kurt and Puck came running in and he saw the couple who was trying to cover themselfs

'Holy fuck why did I miss that?!' said Puck 'Nice tits Berry'

'DUDE THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!' yelled Finn 'Don't look at her!'

'I can't help it, she's hot!' said Puck and he walked away scared that Finn would get out of bed to punch him and he would see his whole business. Kurt followed him not wanting to see more naked Finchel

'God that was so embarrassing1' said Rachel and she fell down on the bed

'Guess no morning sex for us' said Finn disappointed

'Well... we could have hot shower sex' said Rachel she winked at Finn. She went out of bed, put on some clothes so Kurt and Puck wouldn't see anymore naked skin and then went to the bathroom. Finn quickely followed her for an amazing shower

* * *

'Rache will you stop bouncing everyone is looking' said Finn. Him and Rachel were at the doctors office, today they were going to find out the sex of the baby and Rachel was beyond excited. As was he but she was literally bouncing up and down in her seat

'I'm sorry!' said Rachel 'I'm just so excited! After today it'll be so much more real I mean I still can't believe we are going to be real parents at age eighteen!'

'I know' said Finn and he looked Rachel in the eyes. He could see she was scared of the future 'I'm scared too but I know we can do it, we're Finchel we can do anything'

'You're right' said Rachel 'I shouldn't be so worried'

'You have every right to be worried babe' said Finn and he kissed her soflty

'Rachel Berry?' called the nurse and the couple followed her to the doctors office. This time doctor Simons wasn't there but it was a young woman. She was somehwere near the age of 30 and looked at the couple with a look of surprise and disgust on her face. Finn and Rachel saw it and Rachel was ashamed because she knew what the doctor was thinking.

'Goodmorning' said the doctor 'I'm doctor Ryans I'll be replacing doctor Simons today because he's ill' and she shook both of their hands.

'Do you have anything against young pregnant woman?' said Finn

'Finn!' said Rachel and she gave him a _Why did you say that? _look

'Well actually I have' said the doctor 'I think it's a sin to get pregnant at such a young age. It's against everything I stand for and I actually think you two should give the baby up for adoption'

'Excuse me?' said Rachel who looked steamed

'it's MY choice to do whatever I want to do with my bod! If I want to get pregnant then I get pregnant you have nothing to do with that! I mean yes maybe we're young and maybe this baby was unplanned but this is something that is created by two people who love eachother unconditionally and I would appreciate it if you would just leave the decisions to us!' said Rachel who was furious that this woman thought about them that way. The doctor looked at them stunned

'I... I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you' said the doctor

'You said like ten things that upset me' grumbled Rachel

'Let's just have a look at your baby okay?' aid the doctor who was getting uncomfortable now

'Yes let's do that' said Rachel and she pulled her shirt up. The doctor put gel on her stomach and scanned it

'Well let's see, your baby is all healthy and is growing properly' sai the doctor 'Do you want to know the sex of your baby?'

'Yes please' said Finn and his eyes were attached to the screen

'Well it looks like you're having a little... girl' said the doctor

'A girl?' said Finn with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that inside of Rachel their little daughter was growing

'Yes' said the doctor 'Ill go make some copies of the sonogram' and she walked out of the room

'We're gonna have a perfect little girl' said Rachel and she kissed Finn

'I hope she looks just like you' said Finn, their foreheads touching eachother

'Only with your noee' said Rachel

'She'll be beautiful no matter what' said Finn

* * *

As soon as they got home Kurt came running to them

'GIVE ME THE SEX NOW!' demanded Kurt

'Well' said Rachel 'You're gonna get a little... niece to spoil!'

'O my gaga! A girl! I can't believe it! congratulations to both of you!' said Kurt 'But I am dressing her1 I don't want to torture her with your style ofclothes Rachel'

'HEY! I love my clothes' said Rachel offened

'Me too babe' said Finn and he wrapped his arm around her waist 'Those short skirts are totally hot'

'You do realize that if she looks like Berry you'll have to punch the boys away from her do you?' said Puck who came out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand

'There is no way I'm letting her date until she's at least 30!' said Finn and he protectively put his hands on Rachels stomach

'WOw dude is daddy mode already taking over?' said Puck

Í guess so' said Finn smiling and he pulled Rachel in for a kiss

**SORRY for the short chapter!**

**I was in a hurry but I'll wrtie more soon!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**xxx**


	11. Happenings

**Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

**I am so happy you all like it! Here's a new chapter**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW CAUSE I NEED THOSE! I know I sounds really desperate but I need them ;)**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

'Fanny? Barbra? Patti?' said Rachel

'No no and NO!' said Finn 'Rach we are not giving our daughter a Broadway name!'

'Why not?' said Rachel

'Cause they're awfull!' said Finn and Rachel looked at him offended. Rachel was now 6 months pregnant. Her stomach had grown very much the last few months and she now had a very noticable babybump. They had been discussing over names ever since they knew the sex but they still couldn't find a good name

'Grace? Alexandra? Francine?' said Finn

'No, eeew no and are you serious Finn?' said Rachel

'I can't believe you shot down all my names!' said Finn

'I can't believe you came up with such horrible names!' said Rachel, the combination of hormones and Finn was pissing her off.

'Well I have one last name and then I'm out of names!' said Rachel

'What's the name?' asked Finn. Rachel wrote it down and gave the piece of paper to Finn

'Babe this name is perfect!' said Finn

'Really?' said Rachel

'It's beautiful and it's unique' said Finn 'Just like our little girl will be'

'I love you so much' said Rachel and she went to sit on Finns lap.

'You know... Santana took my virginity but you were my first time' said Finn and Rachel kissed him softly

'Wanna repeat the first time?' asked Rachel with a sexy voice

'I'd love to' said Finn grinning and he carried her to their bed.

* * *

'I live with my friends though but I think they're out tonight' said Puck to the girl he had brought to his, Finns, Rachels and Kurts apartment. He knew it was against the rules but screw the rules, he had to have sex at least 6 times a week! and he couldn't always go to the girls place so he decided to bring the girl here. Everyone was out anyway.

'Great cause I can be very loud' said the girl and Puck opened the door to let the girl in. When they came in he saw no one in the apartment so he attacked the girl immediately with his lips. He just wanted to make out for a bit before they got to the good part. Until after a few minutes they heard a voice say

'Puck?'

'Who's that?' said the girl who was lying underneath Puck on the couch topless. Then Rachel came walking in the room from the kitchen

'PUCK! what is going on here?' said Rachel who looked pretty pissed

'Rachel.. I thougt you weren't gonna be home?' said Puck

'Who is this?' said Rachel and she pointed to the girl who had quickely put her top on

'This is Louisa' said Puck

'And you are?' asked Louisa

'Excuse me?' said Rachel 'I'm Rachel and I LIVE here!'

'Rach what's going on?' asked Finn who came from the kitchen also 'Ow hey'

'Uhmm.. hi' said Louisa 'So you live with a giant and a pregnant girl? What kind of guy are you?'

'HEY!' said Rachel 'I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!'

'Is that baby yours Puck?' asked Louisa

'It's mine actually' said Finn who wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind and rested his hands on her babybump 'And we're very happy with it'

'Whatever' said Louisa 'Call me when you have a normal apartment Puck' and with that she walked out

'Damn you guys did you see that chick? I almost nailed her!' said Puck

'We said you couldn't bring any girls home Noah!' said Rachel

'You and Finn have sex every night, why can't I get my sex?' said Puck

'Okay that's gross' said Rachel 'But don't do that here!'

'Fine!' said Puck 'Can't wait till you guys are out of here. When are you going apartment shopping?'

'Tomorrow actually' said Finn smiling as he thought about how in a year they would have a perfect little family

* * *

The next day Rachel and Finn got up early to go apartment hunting. They had a few apartments they wanted to visit. Considering they didn't have that much money they just wanted a small apartment that was big enough for their little family. They had already been to 6 different apartments and they still hadn't found the one. Some were too small, too expensive, there was always something that wasn't right.

'Finn if this apartment isn't the apartment we're looking for we're going home' said Rachel 'My back is aching and my feet hurt so much'

'Okay babe but I'm sure this one will be it' said Finn and they went into the apartment. It wasn't big, it had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a livingroom. It was just perfect for them it wasn't too small either. They would have enough room for the nursery and everything. Also they could effort the price.

'This is it babe' said Finn and he kissed her hair 'This is our apartment'

'I really think so' said Rachel 'It's perfect for us' They signed the papers and then the apartment was officially theirs.

'We did it Rach we just bought our first apartment' said Finn

'It feels amazing' said Rachel 'I want to move in as soon as possible'

'We'll start soon okay?' said Finn and he gave Rachel a sweet kiss

'Okay' said Rachel she was about to go outside when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

'Ow...' said Rachel and she put her hands on her stomach

'Rachel?' said Finn 'What's wrong? Is it the baby?'

'It's nothing just...' said Rachel but she stopped because she felt the sharp pain again 'Finn it hurts, it's the baby maybe there something wrong'

'Come on Rach let's go to the hospital quick' said Finn and he guided her outside while Rachel helt her stomach trying to make the pain go away. When they arrived at the hospital the pain had lessened but it was still there and Rachel didn't feel well at all. Finn went to the office

'Hello I'm Finn Hudson and this is Rachel, she is 6 months pregnant and she has pains in her stomach' said Finn 'We need a doctor now!'

'Okay sir calm down I'll get you a doctor as soon as possible' said the nurse and Finn and Rachel sat down in the waiting room

'Are you okay bavbe?' said Finn

'It hurts Finn make it stop' said Rachel, she was almost crying now because she was imagining all the bad things that could be wrong with their baby. After 5 minutes of impatiently waiting the doctor finally came

'Rachel Hudson?' said the doctor. Her last name wasn't Hudson but Rachel was in too much pain to correct him 'Come with me, your husband has to wait here'

'I'll be right back baby' said Rachel

'I hope so' said Finn. It took 30 minutes before Rachel came out of the doctors office again

'So? Is the baby okay?' said Finn

'She was just having braxton hicks contractions, the baby is fine but she is on bedrest for a week.' said the doctor

'Thank you doctor' said Finn and he took Rachel home

'I'm so scared Finn, if this already hurts so much then how painfull must childbirth be?' said Rachel

'We're gonna get through this together Rach I promise' said Finn

'I love you so much' said Rachel and she kissed him softly

'I love you too' said Finn and he pressed his lips on hers again

**Okay so please tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx**


	12. Shocking events

**Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

**I am so happy you all like it! Here's a new chapter**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW CAUSE I NEED THOSE! I know I sounds really desperate but I need them ;)**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

'Kurt why are you doing this? You can't blindfold a pregnant woman! I'm all hormones and ready to kick you in the nuts any second now!' said Rachel pissed

'Okay diva slow down it'll all be worth it I promise!' said Kurt 'We're almost there' This afternoon Kurt had kidnapped Rachel, blindfolded her and now he was taking her somewhere only he knew. Rachel was irritated, because she hated suprises and with all the hormones this wasn't lightening up her mood.

'Just tell me where you're taking me!' said Rachel

'Nope that would ruin the whole suprise' said Kurt

'I can't believe I haven't killed you already' grumbled Rachel

'Relax we're here' said Kurt and he pulled the blindfold from her eyes

'Why are we here?' asked Rachel. They stood in front of Finn and Rachels new apartment, they didn't live there yet but she knew Finn was working on it

'Just go in' said Kurt and Rachel opened the door. When they came in Rachel was speechless. The whole house was done, the walls were painted and the furniture was placed. They could move right in.

'I... ho... what?' said Rachel and then Finn came from the kitchen

'Hey babe' said Finn

'I... you did all this?' said Rachel

'Well with a little help from Kurt with the designing and Puck with the furniture and stuff' said Finn and Rachel ran, well as fast as she could run with her huge pregnant belly, to him and kissed him passionately on the lips

'It's amazing' said Rachel 'I love it'

'You haven't seen the best part yet' said Finn

'There's more?' asked Rachel and she followed Finn into the room near to the living room. Finn opened the door and turned on the light. Rachel was astonished, the walls of the room were light pink and white and it had a huge window so it was very light and open. There was a white beautiful crib in the corner of the room and a rocking chair in the other corner. It had all baby stuff in it and it looked beautiful.

'Is this...?' said Racel with tears in her eyes

'This is where our little girl will be sleeping' said Finn smiling and then he felt Rachel lips on his again. He could taste the salt of her tears but he knew it were happy tears

'You like it?' asked Finn when they broke the kiss

'Like it? I love it!' said Rachel 'It's perfect Finn I can't believe you did all this so fast'

'Well like I said I had some help' said Finn and he leaned down to steal another kiss from her 'I can't wait to move in here'

'You're amazing Finn I love you so so much' said Rachel with new tears streaming down her face, damn hormones.

'And thank you so much for helping, Kurt, Puck' said Rachel and she turned around to face Kurt and Puck who were smiling sheepishly at them

'Well I wanted this to be done as soon as possible so you can move out and I can have peacefull nights of sleep again without hearing you scream Finns name every night' said Kurt

'And I just want to have sex in our apartment' said Puck

'Oh no! You are NOT bringing girls home Puckerman! They may be out now but that doesn't mean that I won't be there! I just want to sleep!' said Kurt

'Whatever' said Puck annoyed and Rachel laughed

'Well anyway you guys did an amazing job thank you so much' said Rachel and she leaned her head against Finns chest

* * *

'What brand of diapers should we buy?' asked Finn while he looked at all the different kinds of diapers there were

'Just the least expensive ones' said Rachel 'I don't want to waste too much money'

'It's no waste honey it's for our baby' said Finn and he kissed her softly, Rachel smiled into the kiss but then they heard a voice they hadn't heard in a long time

'Rachel? Is that you?' said the voice and Rachel turned around with a horrified expression on her face

'Shelby?' said Rachel and she tried to keep a pockerface but it was hard

'Rachel! I can't believe I finally see you again and in New York that is!' said Shelby but she stopped talking when she saw Rachels swollen stomach

'Is that...?' asked Shelby

'Yes Shelby I'm pregnant and yes Finn is the father and no it's none of your business' said Rachel

'Wow Rachel I never thought you would get pregnant at such a young age! You had so much dreams!' said Shelby

'And still have those but I have another dream too now and that's raising my child with Finn' said Rachel and Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his hands on her stomach

'Well uhm.. congratulations then I think' said Shelby

'I don't need your congratulations Shelby you left me! and you replaced me! I will never forgive you for that' said Rachel and tears sprung in her eyes

'I'm so sorry Rachel I truly am!' said Shelby

'I don't need your apology Shelby I... I don't want to see you anymore.. ever please leave me and my family alone' said Rachel and she grabbed Finn and they walked away leaving a stunned Shelby

'That was amazing babe I'm so proud of you' said Finn and he gave her a kiss on her head

'I don't want to end up like her' said Rachel with tears in her eyes

'What do you mean?' said Finn

'I don't want to end up with a child that hates me' said Rachel now crying

'Rach, look at me' said Finn and he lifted her chin up with his finger so she looked him in the eyes 'You won't end up like Shelby, our daughter will love you and you'll be the best mother ever. I love you so much babe and our daughter has my genes too so she'll love you just as much as I do'

'I love you too Finn so, so much you have no idea' said Rachel

'Good now let's pay for these groceries and go home' said Finn 'We can watch Funny girl if you want too'

'You're the best you know that?' said Rachel

'Only cause I'm yours' said Finn

_Later back at their apartment_

'HEY! Why did you pause Funny girl?' said Rachel 'It was just getting good!'

'I am just gonna grab some icecream I'll be right back okay?' said Finn and he gave her a kiss

'Okay I love you' said Rachel

'Love you too babe' said Finn and he went to the kitchen to get some icecream. When he came back he saw Rachel sitting on the couch holding her stomach looking terrified. Finn put the icecream down went over to Rachel

'Hey babe what going on?' said Finn and he looked at her with a worried expression

'Finn...' said Rachel 'My waters just broke...'

'What? But... But you're only 30 weeks pregnant! you still have 1,5 month to go' said Finn

'Don't you think I know that Finn?' said Rachel pissed but then she helt her stomach and cried in pain. The labour had begun.

'Let's get you to a hostpital' said Finn and he took her with him to the hostpital.

* * *

'Finn it hurts so much I think something is wrong!' said Rachel crying and worried as he weeled her into the hospital. She could barely walk from the pain so she was in a wheelchair

'Hello this is Rachel Berry she's 30 weeks pregnant and she's in labour we need a doctor now!' said Finn 'She's too early'

'30 weeks?' said the nurse shocked 'I'll get you a doctor right now' and she made a phonecall. After a few minutes a doctor came.

'Are you Rachel?' asked the doctor

'Yes' said Rachel and she cried in pain again

'Come with me' said the doctor and he took Finn and Rachel to a hospital room. When Rachel lay in bed the doctor went to see how far she was dilated, but when the doctor looked up from under the blanked he had a worried expression on his face.

'You're bleeding' said the doctor 'we have to perform a c section as soon as possible because something went wrong'

'What?' said both Finn and Rachel in shock. They weren't prepared for this. The doctor had already called a surgeon

'We're brining you to the surgery room right now' said the dotcor and a few nurses helped him to wheel the bed out of the room to the surgery room

'You have to wait here sir I'm sorry' said the doctor

'But I have to be in there!' said Finn 'I have to know if everything will be okay!'

'You will hear that when the surgery is over sir' said the doctor and Finn quickly went to Rachel who looked like she had seen a ghost

'Finn don't leave me!' begged Rachel 'I need you'

It's gonna be okay babe I promise' said Finn 'You and our daughter are gonna fight for her life and I know it'll be okay, just stay strong honey please' Rachel nodded and they shared a last kiss before the doctors took her into the surgery room.

Finn sat down on a chair in the waiting room and broke down in sobs. He couldn't believe that this was happening, he couldn't lose them. He couldn't lose Rachel and he couldn't lose his daughter. It would be too much for him to take. After 10 minutes of crying he decided to call Kurt and Puck to tell them about Rachel. They said they would come immediately. After 20 minutes Kurt came running in with Puck right behind him.

'Finn!' said Kurt 'What happened?'

'Rachel went into labour early' said Finn while he started crying again 'She was bleeding and now she's having a c section and.. I can't... I can't lose them Kurt! I can't! I love them both so much and I can't live without them. Why does this has to happen to Rachel Kurt? WHY? Rachel has never done anything wrong!'

'sshh Finn' said Kurt and he hugged him and Finn cried in his shoulder ruining Kurts new Mark Jacobs sweater but at that moment Kurt couldn't care less 'They'll be fine Finn they are gonna make it'

'But what if they don't?' said Finn

'Listen to me Finn!' said Puck who spoke up for the first time since they had arrived in the hospital 'I know Berry and if there's one thing she doesn't do it's give up on the things that she loves, she'll fight for herself and the baby. They'll make it through I know they will don't give up hope!'

Finn just sat down again and stared into space. After an hour a doctor came from the surgery room

'Family of Rachel Berry?' said the doctor and Finn jumped from his chair

'Yes! That's me! How is she? Is she alive? And the baby?' asked Finn and he almost attacked the doctor

'Calm down sir' said the doctor 'Rachel is fine, she is still sleeping, she should be awake in 30 minutes, you can visit her then'

'And the baby?' asked Finn

'The baby...' said the doctor 'Your daughter is healthy but because she was born a month and a half early she is too small but that will be okay.'

'Thank god' said Finn

'But!' said the doctor

'What?' cried Finn

'When she was born she didn't cry' said the doctor 'She had trouble breathing so we put her on a respirator. She should be able to breathe herself soon, but now she's just getting a little help. Would you like to see her sir?'

'Yes' said Finn 'Yes please' and the doctor took him to see his daughter. Between all the babies he somehow immediately recognized her.

'This is her' said the doctor and it was indeed the baby that had caught Finns eye when they came in. It was the smallest baby in the room and she was wrapped in a pink blanket. She had her eyes closed but Finn could see that she looked just like Rachel, she had Rachels mounth, Rachels face and on her head were a few little dark brown curls. The only thing she had from Finn was his nose, Rachel would be thankfull for that but Finn wouldn've mind if she had Rachels nose. It was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. The only thing that bothered him was that there was a tube in her nose. He knew that it was to help her breathing but he knew she looked even more beautiful without it.

'Do you want to hold her?' asked a nurse

'Yes' was the only thing Finn had managed to choke out. He was totally hypnotized by this little girl that he could now call his and when the nurse put her into his arms he knew it. This was his and Rachels daughter. The little girl moved a little in his arms and then she slowly opened her eyes, reavealing the most beautiful big dark brown eyes. She had Rachels eyes too. She was literally a mini Rachel and she was gorgeous. His daughter looked at him with her big brown eyes and then smiled. Finn couldn't hold it anymore and tears started to stream down his face. He kissed her carefully on her forehead and whispered

'Hey little baby girl, you are so beautiful, just like your mom. You will love her I just know it. We both love you so much and maybe you weren't planned but you fit in our little family perfectly. I'll try to be the best dad I can be for you and I know that it may be hard sometimes but I know I can do it. You're my little baby girl and I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you.'

'Excuse me sir?' asked the nurse 'Does she have a name?'

'Yes' said Finn smiling

'Oriane Elisa Hudson'

**Long chapter this time!**

**Tell me what you think **

**I have to admit I cried a little at the end when I wrote it :)**

**Till next time!**

**xxx**


	13. Bring her home

**Thank you for loving the story and reviewing every time!**

**You are seriously awesome**

**Anyway don't forget to keep reviewing! CAUSE I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! :)**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy the new chapter :)**

_**Forever yours, Faithfully**_

When Finn walked into Rachels room she was already starting to wake up. She had just opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Finn walking into the room and the first thing she felt was her flat stomach. Then she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Finn with a panicked look on her face.

'Finn the.. the baby' said Rachel 'Where is she? Is she alive?'

'Relax Rach' said Finn 'I've seen her'

'You saw her?' said Rachel with tears in her eyes 'What does she look like? Is she healthy?'

'She has trouble breathing so there's a tube in her nose to help her breathing' said Finn and he say Rachel put her hand over her mounth and a single tear fell from her eye 'But she's gorgeous, she's absolutely beautiful, she looks just like you. Only with my nose. She's perfect'

'Thank god she has your nose' said Rachel

'With your nose she'd only be more beautiful baby' said Finn

'A...and the tube? will she ever be able to breath on her own?' said Rachel

'Of course! this is just for now it'll be gone soon' said Finn

'Thank god' said Rachel relieved

'You wanna see her?' said Finn

'Can I?' asked Rachel

'Of course! She's your daughter too' said Finn and he helped her into the wheelchair that stood next to her bed. Because of the healing wound in her stomach she wasn't allowed to walk yet. Finn wheeled her to the nursery room and took her to their daughter. Little Oriane was sleeping and she looked simply adorable.

'Are you the mother?' asked a nurse and Rachel looked up

'Yes' said Rachel, she had tears in her eyes because of her little baby girl that lay there so peacefully

'She's a beauty I can see who she got that from' said the nurse smiling

'Thank you' said Rachel

'You can hold her you know' said the nurse and she carefully picked the baby up and lay her in Rachels arms. Rachel couldn't help herself and started crying again. These hormones were making her crazy. She looked at her little baby girl, her daughter. She couldn't believe her and Finn made something this small and this beautiful. She was enchanted by her daughter. The baby started to wake up and opened her eyes. She looked at Rachel with her big dark brown eyes and then smiled just like she had done with Finn.

'She knows who her parents are' said the nurse 'She never smiles at us, only at you'

'That's right' cooed Rachel 'I'm your mommy and that man there is your daddy and we'll take care of you, we love you so much you're our little Oriane' and she gave the baby a kiss on her head.

'Can you hand her to me?' asked the nurse 'The tube can be removed, she's stable now' Rachel handed her daughter to the nurse and she carefully removed the tube from the little girls nose.

'There you go' said the nurse when little Oriane first breathed heavily a few times but then her breathing went stable and she was doing well. 'She's a strong little girl'

'Just like her mother' said Finn and he kissed Rachel on the lips

'If you go back to your room I'll bring her to you' said the nurse and Finn took Rachel back to her room while the nurse walked behind them with their little baby in her crib. When Rachel lay in bed again the nurse handed Oriane to her to feed her. Rachel pulled her hospital gown up and the baby quickely started drinking

'Well she sure was hungry' said Rachel giggling 'This feels so weird'

'You'll get used to it' said the nurse and she helped Rachel to burp Oriane when she was done drinking 'Well my work here is done, you can go home tomorrow. I'll see you later and congratulations'

'Thank you' said Rachel smiling and Finn looked at his perfect daughter and girlfriend. He was so blessed with the two of them

'Knock knock' said Kurt 'We saw the nurse walk out and she said it was okay if we visited you two... I mean three'

'Let me see the new hot little jewish american princess' said Puck and they walked to the bed. Kurt was the first one to hold her

'Aw she's such a beauty' said Kurt 'You look just like your mother, what's her name?'

'Oriane Elisa Hudson' said Finn proud

'Oraine? That's a rare name' said Kurt

'We know but I got it from a babyname book and it means gold' said Rachel 'You know how obsessed I am over gold stars plus gold is the best and most expensive metal and she is the best'

'It's the perfect name for her' said Finn

'I think it rocks' said Puck and he took Oriane from Kurt 'Hi there little american jewish princess, yes that's right you are a princess and you're very pretty just like your mom, your old man is gonna have to keep the boys away from you when you're older'

'Hey I'm not old!' said Finn 'And there is no way I'm letting her date before she's 30!'

'We'll see about that Finn' said Rachel laughing

'She is my treasure there is no way I'm sharing her with another guy' said Finn, he took the baby from Puck and kissed her little forehead

'She'll always love you more' said Rachel 'You're her dad'

'That's right' said Finn smiling and he gave Oriane to Rachel again. Little Oriane was barely a day old and already knew who her mommy was. She giggled a little when she lay in Rachels arms again

'Did you hear that?' said Rachel 'She gigled! She's so cute' and she placed a million kissed on the baby's little face

'I can't wait till she starts talking' said Finn 'What would her first word be?'

'I bet it's mommy, daddy, Broadway or Barbra' said Kurt

'Her first word is NOT gonna be Broadway or Barbra!' said Finn

'You can't force her!' said Rachel 'I'll be very proud of her no matter what her first word will be'

'Okay babe' said Finn and he saw that Rachel yawned 'You're tired get some sleep'

'I can't get my eyes of her' said Rachel she looked down at her now sleeping baby girl

'She's sleeping too babe' said Finn and he carefully took Oriane from Rachel and lay her in her crib 'She's gonna be here when you wake up'

'I hope she will' said Rachel smiling before she drifted off to sleep

* * *

The next day Finn and Rachel arrived in their new apartment in the afternoon. They had decided that they'd move in since the baby was there anyway. sure it was earlier then expected, but at the moment everything in their lives was earlier than expected. After they had put Oriane to sleep they went to the living room to watch a movie in their new apartment for the first time.

'Life is perfect' said Finn and he kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips

'Absolutely perfect' repleid Rachel smiling. When they were 30 minutes into the movie the doorbell rang. Rachel frowned who could that be? Was Kurt missing them already? Or had Kurt thrown Puck out? When she opened the room she didn't expect to see Burt and Carole standing there.

'Hello dear' said Carole and she hugged Rachel tight 'Where is my grandaughter?'

'Mom?' said Finn who saw that his mother and Burt had arrived 'What are you doing here?'

'After you called us yesterday that the baby was born we didn't want to waste another minute and we took the first flight to New York' said Carole 'We're so excited to see the newest member of the family'

'We'll be in town for the next week so we have enough time to bond with her' said Burt 'Now where is the little girl?'

'Actually I had just put her down for a nap' said Rachel but she was interupted by a crying baby 'But you can meet her since she's up now anyway' and she went to get her little girl. Ten minutes later she was back

'Sorry' said Rachel 'She needed to be fed first'

'I understand Rachel' said Carole 'Now show me your little miracle' and Rachel gave Oriane to Carole

'Look at her isn't she a beauty?' said Carole 'She looks just like you Rachel'

'She does' said Burt who was also looking at the newborn 'You made one cute baby'

'She has Finns adorable half smile' said Rachel

'And also your beautiful Rachel Berry smile babe' said Finn

'She's perfect Finn, I'm so glad we kept her' said Rachel

'I know sweetheart me too' said Finn and he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on the top of her head 'I love you so much'

'I love you too baby' said Rachel and she turned around to face him 'I'm forever yours'

'Faithfully' said Finn before he kissed Rachel softly

**This was the new chapter I hope you all like it**

**ATTENTION EVERYONE READ THIS:**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL, AN EPILOGUE (AND END THIS STORY IN THE EIPLOGUE WITHOUT A SEQUEL) OR IF THIS SHOULD BE THE END OF THE STORY AND NO SEQUEL!**

**IF you want me to write a sequel you have to tell me in when you want the sequel to take place, like 2 years after Oriane was born, 4 years after she was born or some time else ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE! :) but PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO, IT'S YOUR CHOICE!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you are all the best!**

**xxx**


	14. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**I just posted the first chapter of the sequel to this story.**

**The story is called 'Journey through life'**

**I want to thank you al for reading this story and for supporting me all the way through it :)**

**Please read the sequel too and tell me what you think ****and once again thank you!**

_**Don't stop believing**_

**xx**


End file.
